Put Your Hands Somewhere Useful
by timeladywitch
Summary: Harry and Draco finally figure it out, based on the prompt "Put your hands somewhere useful"


"Put your hands somewhere useful."

Draco walked into the shared kitchen of his flat to find his roommate, the one and only Harry Potter, sitting on a stool covered in some kind of white substance… He really hoped it wasn't anything illegal; he could do without a Ministry visit. Draco walked slowly over, noticing Harry's glazed over look, and grabbed his shoulder lightly. "Potter, what's happened? You've got the kitchen a mess again."

Harry damn near jumped out of his skin at the words, his wand already in his hand and pointed steadily at Draco's chest. "Jesus Christ, Malfoy. Don't scare me like that, you know I'm still jumpy." The wand dropped back into wherever it was kept hidden on Harry's person. Harry then looked around him at the white covering most of the kitchen surfaces and groaned, lying his head on his arms on the counter.

Draco jumped at the noise and looked Harry over quickly, his own wand falling easily into his grip, for any wounds. Only to realize that he was completely unharmed (if not a little crazier these days). Both of their war instincts still playing a role in their lives, Draco didn't think the two of them would ever get back to those boys who didn't know war as well as these two men did. "What do you want me to do, Potter? You're clearly not planning to clean this mess up. What were you even doing?" The blond man ran his long finger through the coating on the island and shuddered.

"Quit being a twat, Malfoy. I'll clean up when I'm done. How about for now, you put your hands somewhere useful." Draco choked on the words, staring wide-eyed at the only part of Harry he could see, his arse.

"What?" Draco squeaked out, all of his calm demeanor seemingly stuck in his throat. Harry straightened up and turned to see Draco's face had a rather intense blush covering it. He smiled and changed his course mentally, wondering if this could be the 'right time' that everyone kept mentioning.

"Well, you see, there are two possible ways you could help me out here. One," Harry ticked his fingers as he talked, "you could grab me some eggs out of the fridge for the next step of this recipe." Draco visibly relaxed, "Two, you could come put your hands on me."

Seemingly without processing even his own movements, Draco's hands came down on Harry's hips and their mouths met softly. Harry hmmed in surprise; he had expected force, or nothing at all. His hand wrapped around to the slimmer man's lower back and rubbed slow, soothing circles there to help release the tension held in his whole body like a bow string pulled taut. Slowly, so very slowly, Draco's body relaxed a little bit, and he leaned wholly onto Harry, pushing them both solidly against the counter. They pull apart only to get caught staring into each other's eyes. Happiness shone behind Harry's while Draco's showed confusion overcoming hope, but only just.

"What are you doing to me?" Draco asked, his voice smaller than Harry had ever heard it. Harry brought one hand up to cup Draco's face, noticing how he hesitantly leaned into it, and stared into his eyes.

"May I?" Harry asked, nodding toward Draco's forehead, indicating he wanted to use Legilimency on him. Draco stiffened for a split second, but nodded all the same. Harry closed his eyes to focus and pushed his way into the taller man's mind. Instead of reading Draco's memories, Harry showed a few of his own. They played like an old Muggle film, jumping around and just barely coherent.

 _Sixth Year, The Bathroom, Draco crying, Draco fighting back, Draco lying on the ground, Draco almost dead, Obsession, Fear, Guilt_

 _The Drawing Room at Malfoy Manor, Draco scared, Draco in the corner, Draco not identifying him, Draco letting him take the wands back, Confusion_

 _The Final Battle, The Great Hall, Draco to the side, Voldemort is dead, Draco is okay, Confusion, Infatuation_

 _The Rebuild, The Quidditch Pitch, Draco across the field, Draco working hard, Draco shirtless, Confusion, Interest, Lust_

 _The Leaky Cauldron, Draco across the booth, Draco talking with Hermione, Draco joking, Draco not picking a fight with Ron, Draco laughing, Appreciation, Confusion, Adoration_

 _Malfoy Manor, Dinner on the table, Draco on the other side of the table, The Malfoy's staring, Confusion, Pride_

 _Flat Hunting, Draco being picky, Draco agreeing to pay half of everything, Draco looking at Harry, Draco Smiling, Infatuation, Humor, Love_

Harry retreated from Draco's mind, only to be pulled back in and shown Draco's own memories of those same times.

 _Sixth Year, Harry obsessed, Harry following, The Bathroom, Harry being sorry, Anger, Confusion_

 _The Drawing Room at Malfoy Manor, Harry deformed, Harry scared, Defiance, Fear_

 _The Final Battle, The Great Hall, Harry weak, Harry killing Voldemort, Harry checking on him, Confusion, Appreciation, Adoration_

 _The Rebuild, The Quidditch Pitch, Harry across the field, Harry not working very hard, Harry watching him work, Harry staring, Comfort, Lust_

 _The Leaky Cauldron, Harry across the booth, Harry watching, Harry smiling, Harry laughing, Comfort, Happiness, Infatuation_

 _Malfoy Manor, Dinner on the table, Harry using the correct fork, Harry being polite, Pride, Gratitude_

 _Flat Hunting, Harry not helping, Harry insisting on paying half of everything, Harry humoring him, Harry smiling, Appreciation, Love_

When at last their minds separated completely, Harry smiled and kissed Draco with all of the love he'd been harboring all this time. Draco kissed back with his own emotions, trying his best to show Harry everything he doesn't think he could say out loud. Harry understands.


End file.
